


Siempre tuyo, Remus Lupin

by JulianAndrade



Series: Después de Azkaban [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Azkaban, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misfit Sirius, Order of the Phoenix spoiler, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAndrade/pseuds/JulianAndrade
Summary: En dónde Sirius sabe que lo elegiría todas las veces, a pesar de saber las consecuencias.





	Siempre tuyo, Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Ando aquí otra vez! Esta vez con un WolfStar súper corto y sencillo, pero que quería compartir con ustedes. Se podría relacionar con “Por Sirius Black. Y por mí” de alguna manera, ya que suceden en la misma línea de tiempo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos, Remus estaría mirando a Sirius como mínimo tres hojas.

En el momento en que Bellatrix lanzó el hechizo que acabaría con su vida, Sirius no tuvo tiempo de formular un último pensamiento coherente. Pero si lo hubiera tenido, seguramente hubiera sido un Te amo.

Tal fuera melodramático, pero si había algo por lo que Sirius era conocido en su juventud (además de por usar delineador de ojos y ser fanático de David Bowie), era por ser un rey del drama. Así que sí estaba acorde a su personalidad, y nadie podía decirle lo contrario.

¿Pero para quién eran esas palabras?

La respuesta parecía obvia: su ahijado, lo más parecido a un hijo que había tenido en la vida.

Y sí, definitivamente, esas palabras estaban dirigidas a Harry Potter.

Pero también estaban destinadas a Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin, su amigo. Su amante. El amor de su vida. Remus, quien le había dado todo, antes y después de Azkaban.

Sirius podía describir paso a paso cómo fue que se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos, y luego, novios. ¿Pero de qué serviría? Lo único que él tenía que saber, era que Remus le había dado más felicidad de la que era necesaria para que un hombre promedio sobreviviera.

Oh, tal vez ahí estaba el porqué había muerto tan tempranamente. La vida era una grandísima perra. Sí.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, Sirius hubiera podido evocar las noches en las que se pasaban a la cama del otro, cuando eran niños aún. O cuando correteaban en las noches de luna llena, junto a Prongs y Wormtail. O cuando, siendo ya mayores, ponían hechizos silenciadores en sus camas y se dedicaban a amarse hasta el alba.

Ah, el tiempo. Tan largo mientras estaba en Azkaban y tan corto mientras era asesinado a manos de su propia prima, a tan solo dos años de haber recuperado su tan ansiada libertad.

A tan solo dos años de haber recuperado a su Remus.

Recordó la primera vez que se habían visto después de doce largos años: se habían abrazado como los buenos amigos que eran; y, si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que estaban, Sirius estaba seguro de que lo hubiera besado.

Los primeros tres días que convivieron juntos, fueron casi incómodos. Sirius hablaba poco, comía mucho, y se paseaba por la casa con un cuchillo en la mano. No dormía demasiado, y cuando lo hacía, Remus siempre cambiaba el cuchillo por una cuchara.

─Tuve mucho tiempo para dormir, Moony. ─Le decía cada vez que Remus lo retaba por esa costumbre.

─Dormir es importante, Sirius ─contradecía, pero é lo ignoraba. 

Lo que Remus no sabía es que Sirius no era capaz de hacerlo. Dormir le producía pánico: en sus sueños, solo habían una fría celda y un oscuro dementor. 

Cuando Remus le propuso compartir la cama, fue un alivio para él. En el momento en el que se lo preguntó, parecía ansioso; casi temeroso del rechazo de Sirius. Pero él aceptó, y a partir de ahí, su relación volvió a ser como en su juventud.

Pero con cicatrices. Y pesadillas. Y los constantes ataques de pánico de Sirius.

Y entonces, tan rápido como había empezado…

Había terminado.

Y sabía que Remus sufriría su pérdida, pero también sabía que había una pequeña jovencita apellidada Black que lo ayudaría a superar su muerte. Y si un Black se propone algo, lo consigue; sin importar qué.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Sirius Black sabe que volvería a elegir a Remus Lupin en todas las vidas que existieran; aún sabiendo las consecuencias.

Azkaban, su muerte… Parecían una tontería en comparación con no tener a Moony en su vida.

Giró la cabeza, y entre risas le guiñó un ojo a Remus.

Porque la vida no era más que una estúpida broma. Ah, y Sirius no sabía nada de la vida, pero en el tema de las bromas, era un experto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido? 
> 
> He decidido dejar los apodos en inglés, porque Moony, me parece muuuy fluffy en el original (cosa que pensé hacer en “Del uno al diez” con Looney Lovegood, pero que descarté).
> 
> Julián xx
> 
> 02/04/2018


End file.
